The subject matter disclosed herein relates to amusement park attractions, and more specifically, to providing interactive experiences in amusement park ride attractions.
Amusement parks or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions in providing enjoyment to guests of the amusement parks. For example, the attractions may include a ride attraction (e.g., closed-loop track, dark ride, thrill ride, or other similar ride). In such ride attractions, motion of a ride vehicle consists of programmed movements or the ride vehicle may include features (e.g., various buttons and knobs) that provide a passenger with varying levels of control over the ride vehicle. It is now recognized that there is a need for an improved ride attraction that provides enhanced passenger control over the ride vehicle to create a more interactive ride experience.